


幽禁

by lorin0ban



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorin0ban/pseuds/lorin0ban
Summary: 一个诱拐高中生的斯德哥尔摩。【文案】当彼得因为药物失忆后，他忘记了最初绑架他的人是谁。与此同时，这个名叫昆汀·贝克的人成为了他唯一的知心朋友，彼得和他分享自己所有的秘密，开始对他偏执古怪的性格有了好感，甚至开始为他口中那个从来没有出现过的“妻子”而感到嫉妒……直到有一天，他打开了昆汀的地下室。





	1. 幽禁1

**Author's Note:**

> 前五章还是在LOFTER连载的哈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得失忆了，当他醒来的时候，他在一间陌生的地下室里

一片漆黑的屋子里，什么声音都没有。

彼得觉得他的蜘蛛感应好像失效了，他什么都感应不到，只感觉到一阵几近窒息的痛苦。

这时候，灯忽然开了。

彼得被强烈的光刺得睁不开眼睛。

“你出车祸了，小子。”一个满脸胡子的青年走了过来，他的蓝眼睛很漂亮，可是那双眼睛里带着无神，让彼得有点不安。

彼得挣扎了一下，问道：“你救了我吗？”

青年笑着对着他伸出手，等到彼得满腹怀疑地和他握手之后，才自我介绍道：“昆汀。昆汀·贝克。我找到你的时候你已经意识不清了。”

昆汀说完，又指了指他的手铐，说道：“那是避免你挠伤自己，你昏迷的时候挣扎得很厉害。”

彼得愈发怀疑起来。

他现在正在一间封闭的屋子里，浑身带着诡异的镣铐，一个从未见过的男人说他救了自己，彼得越看越可疑。

昆汀走了过来，解开了彼得的手铐，说道：“抱歉给你用这个。”

他说着，递给彼得一个电话，说道：“给你家长打电话吧，你看起来还没满二十一岁。”

“我十九岁了。”彼得下意识反驳。他讨厌别人把他当做小孩子。

令彼得没想到的是，昆汀竟然真的放他走了。

他茫然地走在下雪的大街上，周围一片死寂，他实在是想不清楚之前发生了什么了，他也记不得自己到底是谁了 ，昆汀让他打电话，他竟然想不起一个亲近的人。

彼得跳了起来，他蹲在街头的路灯上，看着下雪的街道，寂寞地想着：他一定是个很糟糕的人吧？一个可以亲近的朋友都没有。

好寂寞。好可怕。

他真的好冷，从昆汀家里走出去之后他就后悔了，他看着自己身上的大衣，那是昆汀的衣服，上面还带着他的消毒水味。

彼得的嗅觉格外敏感，昆汀身上那种几近冷酷的消毒水味让他怀疑昆汀是个法医，而不是像他说的那样是个普通医生。

彼得抱着肩膀，一点一点挪到了昆汀家门下，他在雪地里坐下，寒冷侵袭了过来，他没有敲门，只是静静地坐着，他不知道自己为什么要回来。

黑夜很长。

温度越来越低，彼得坐在及膝深的雪里，那一刻他觉得很可怕，他心里什么也没有，空空荡荡的，他什么都不记得了，昆汀是他唯一认识的人，可是他还是个奇怪的家伙，他明明相貌英俊，身上却带着消毒水的味道，他号称是个医生，却把救回来的病人关在地下室里。

这时，紧闭的门开了。

已经是黎明了，昆汀穿着厚厚的羽绒服出门遛狗，他走出去几步才意识到不对，站在及膝深的雪里回过头，发现彼得坐在他的门口，蜷缩在他的大衣里。

昆汀急忙往回走，他走到彼得面前，在他身边耐心地蹲下，问道：“你不是回家了吗？”

彼得垂下了眼睛。

他没有说自己什么都不记得了，他只是低声说道：“我没地方去。”

昆汀一把拉起他，把外套脱下来裹在他的身上，着急地说道：“快进来。”

彼得身上已经冷透了。

温暖的炉火旁，淡淡的消毒水气味传了过来。

彼得发现，这个气味竟然有点让他安心了。

昆汀扶着他在沙发上坐下，给他倒了一杯热咖啡，无奈地说道：“你既然没有地方去，为什么不敲门？”

彼得怯怯地抬头看了他一眼，他低着头，看着自己手里的咖啡，轻声说道：“我不想打扰你，贝克先生。”

昆汀拿来一些食物，在微波炉里草率地热了热，说道：“在平安夜无处可去，这世上也就只有你了吧。”

他把热好的披萨放到彼得面前来，说道：“要不这样吧，我去联系警方。你应该还没有独立生活，你父母会找你的，如果有消息，我再告诉你，好吗？”

彼得抱着咖啡点了点头。

昆汀拍了拍他的头，说道：“相信我，他们不会丢下你不管的。”

这时候，昆汀的狗摇着尾巴凑到彼得面前来，眼神凶狠地盯着彼得，嗅了嗅他身上的气味。

真是奇怪，彼得心想。

昆汀这么好的人，这么养了一只这么凶狠的狗。

这时，昆汀揽过他的头，在他的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻，同情地说道：“可怜的孩子。”

那一刻，彼得忽然觉得，他身上很温暖。

虽然他是个怪人，但是他很温暖。

彼得怯怯地抬起头来，看着站在炉火边的昆汀，光线很暗，炉火映照着他锋利的轮廓，让他显得有点阴沉。

彼得问道：“贝克先生？”

昆汀温柔地低头看他。

彼得小声问道：“我可以住在你家吗？”

炉火边，昆汀沉默地望着他，那双宝石一般的蓝眼睛被炉火映成了红色。彼得总觉得他好像在看自己，又好像哪里也没有看似的，他的眼神令人迷惑。

火光照耀下，昆汀脸上徐徐露出一个笑容来，他的笑容是无神的，几近奇怪的，他轻声说道：“当然可以。”

他把彼得的头颅珍宝似的抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸他的头发：“你想住多久都可以。”  



	2. 幽禁2

彼得是被吓醒的。

他的蜘蛛感应把他猛地从梦里拽醒，温暖的房间里，晨光照了进来，温暖的光映出了昆汀的轮廓——他正坐在彼得床头无声地看着他。

那双无神的眼睛，让彼得有点害怕。

彼得后退了一步，他拽着被子试图把自己掩盖住，试图用这种方式来保护自己。

昆汀的脸上徐徐露出笑容，他笑起来好奇怪，他笑得很慢，仿佛是一个机械僵硬的慢动作。

昆汀笑着说道：“起来吃饭吧。”

彼得依旧死死地拽着被子躲在床头。

即便是昆汀很温柔，他很英俊，他那双美丽的眼睛近乎迷人，可是彼得还是抑制不住地对他感到恐惧。

彼得下了床，他穿着拖鞋，一点点下了楼，他听到一阵奇怪的声音，发现是昆汀养的狗正在角落里玩着什么东西。

彼得走了过去，摸了摸狗的头，说道：“嘿小家伙，你还好吗？”

狗死死叼着嘴里的东西，发出呜呜的警告声，彼得有点忌惮地缩回了手。

他定睛一看，发现狗嘴里叼着的是一只僵硬的死猫。

彼得被吓得倒退了一步。

“那是他以前的朋友。”昆汀温柔的声音从头顶响起，彼得急忙抬头去看他。

“他们以前关系很好，可惜一年前，劳利死去了，我请人把它做成了标本，这样它们依旧可以在一起。”

昆汀蹲下了身，对着彼得露出一个排练已久的笑容：“永远在一起。”

彼得看着他的脸，有点害怕地说道：“贝克先生？你总是这么笑吗？”

昆汀说道：“我经历了一次很不好的事情，在那之后患上过一段严重的精神疾病，为了不让大家担心我，我的医生让我和善一点。”他说着，带着那种笑容对着彼得伸出了手：“走吧，去吃早饭。”

彼得抓住了他的手。

昆汀就势一扯他，彼得一个没站稳，跌在他怀里。

昆汀用那双几近令人窒息的蓝眼睛看着他，忽然问道：“我有提过我很喜欢你吗？”

彼得不知道要说什么好。

昆汀离得太近了，那双蓝眼睛几乎令人窒息，他伸手轻轻触碰了一下彼得的眼睛，轻声说道：“你的眼睛很漂亮。”

彼得闪躲了一下，他低下了头，推开了昆汀，说道：“谢谢。”

不知道是不是错觉，他再抬头的时候，昆汀脸上的笑容消失了。

“下来吃饭吧。”他冷淡地说道。

彼得坐在昆汀的对面，不知道为什么，他觉得昆汀生气了。

彼得有点害怕地抬起头，小声说道：“我让你不愉快了吗？贝克先生？”

昆汀淡淡地说道：“叫我昆汀就好，你不用那么客气。”

他说着，给彼得倒了一杯果汁，对他勉强笑了一下。

彼得啃着面包，四下环视了一圈，不由得问道：“今天就是圣诞节了，你不去和家人团聚吗？”

“没有这个必要。”昆汀冷淡地回答道。

彼得犹豫了一下，他低下头，咬了咬嘴唇，他也不知道为什么他这么在意，他用叉子戳着碗里的菜，问道：“那您的妻子什么时候回来呢？”

昆汀的年纪，以及这个房子的布置，让彼得觉得他已经结婚了。

昆汀重复了一遍：“妻子？”

彼得低着头，没有抬头看他。

半晌后，昆汀才说道：“她去出差了，她是律师，很优秀的律师。”

彼得低着头，往嘴里塞了一大块面包，有点苦涩地机械地嚼着。

既然他已经结婚了，刚才那句话又算是什么？

吃过早饭，昆汀打了几个电话，他对彼得说道：“还没有你的消息，我们再等等吧。”

彼得无声地点了点头。

他发现昆汀有很多书，从他的书架和学位证书来看，他应该是个博学的人，但是很奇怪，没有医学位的证书。

彼得再去看那只叼着死猫的狗的时候，它就已经温顺乖巧多了也开始跟着彼得一起玩了。

昆汀在楼下布置圣诞树，彼得听到了铃铛的声音，他走下了楼梯，看到了布置一新的圣诞树。

“去拿你的礼物吧，我从镇子上给你带回来了一点东西。”昆汀指了指圣诞树下面。

彼得走到了树下，拿起了礼物盒子，他一点点小心翼翼地撕开了包装纸，发现大大的盒子里只有一个小小的巧克力。

彼得拿出巧克力，问道：“给我的吗？”

昆汀夺过了巧克力，笑道：“如果你听话的话 还会有更多。”

彼得不解地问道：“听话？”

昆汀指了指茶几上的药盒，说道：“你最好吃点消炎药，但是那个药很苦。”他说着，靠近了彼得，有力的手指轻轻刮着少年的脸颊，轻声说道：“如果彼得愿意做一个好孩子，乖乖把药喝完的话……”

“你就可以得到甘美的糖果，好不好？”


	3. 幽禁3

药真的很苦。

彼得不知道袭自己为什么要喝这种东西，或许是因为昆汀说这是对他好，或许仅仅是因为他想让昆汀高兴，仅此而已。

药物的副作用让彼得的头很晕，他变得有点迟钝了，手里也没什么力气。

“你过十分钟就会好了。”昆汀如是说道。

彼得坐在沙发上，他能感觉到那只狗叼着死猫跳上沙发了。

而昆汀坐在他旁边，他用他修长的手指撕开巧克力的金属包衣，温柔地递给彼得，说道：“张嘴。”

彼得像一只温顺的小猫似的，他乖巧地张开嘴 巧克力的味道在他嘴里蔓延着，他能感觉到昆汀的手指在他嘴唇上摩挲，他手上有粗粝的茧，彼得下意识躲开了他。

这个举动仿佛激怒了昆汀，他忽然一把抓住了彼得的脖子，有力的手指紧紧扣住他的咽喉——他掐得彼得透不过气来。

然而他手上的力道很快就放缓了，仿佛那只是一个玩笑似的，他的指尖轻柔地在彼得咽喉上打圈，那抚摸仿佛情人之间的暧昧，让彼得微微感到不安。

药物的作用减缓了彼得的反应速度，他开始变得愚钝了，好像他的能力被那所谓的消炎药剥夺了似的，彼得竟然觉得松了一口气，这生病的片刻。让他做回了普通人。

药物的副作用很快就过去了，彼得头一次觉得清醒让他难受。

就在这时，昆汀的电话响了。

他松开了彼得的咽喉，走向了屋子的另一头，接了电话。

虽然他离得很远，彼得依旧能够听到他的声音：“真的吗？那真是太好了，我现在就去……”

昆汀的笑容凝在脸上，他猛地抬头看向彼得，彼得试图对着他挤出一个笑，可是昆汀看着他的神情让他不安。

昆汀沉默地倒退了一步，他走进了屋子，关上了门。

彼得依旧能听得见他断断续续的声音：“这不可能，他是个好孩子，我不相信你们说的话……你们听不懂吗？我不觉得我有危险，我说了，他是个好孩子……”

彼得缩在沙发上，抱住了自己的膝盖。

他不知道昆汀在说什么，他也不想知道。

他一瞬间忽然很害怕，那一刻昆汀看他的眼神，仿佛他是个怪物。

彼得在沙发上一阵乱摸，他想看看电视，或者是随便放点什么出来，不要听到里面的对话声。

他正在换台的时候，昆汀忽然一把抓住了他的手。

昆汀阴着脸关了电视，他离得彼得远远的，警惕地看着他，说道：“我想你该走了。”

彼得茫然地站了起来，他不知道自己做错了什么。

他试图靠近昆汀，可是昆汀立刻后退了一步，他说道：“你再不走，我就拿枪了。”

彼得低头咬了咬嘴唇，他知道自己无处可去。

他不知道昆汀为什么变化那么大，或许警方找到他了，或许……或许他不是个好人。

或许警方提醒昆汀，他现在很危险。

昆汀看着彼得，说道：“我也不想这样的。可是你该走了，真的。”

彼得点了点头，小声说道：“好。”

昆汀叹了口气：“出去的时候，把我的外套穿上吧，外面很冷。”

彼得没有拿他的衣服。

昆汀说的没错，外面简直冷得要命。圣诞节所有的商店都关门了，他无助地在人烟稀少的街道走着，他不知道要去哪儿。

他走出去没多久，好几辆警车开了过来，围住了昆汀的房子。

彼得有点害怕，他躲了起来。

他关于自己的事情，什么都不记得了。

昆汀看他的眼神那么害怕，他以前一定是做了什么可怕的事情吧。

彼得不敢去想。

药物的副作用又涌上来了，彼得困得要命，明知道外面冷的够呛，他却在街角的垃圾桶旁边疲惫地坐下，睡了过去。

他醒的时候，模糊的视线里有昆汀的影子。

昆汀在他面前蹲了下来，他叹了口气，伸手拍了拍彼得的脑袋，无奈地说道：“你怎么不知道跑呢？”

他的手很温暖，彼得下意识把脸颊靠在他的手上。

彼得近乎哀求地看着他：“我不知道要去哪里。”

昆汀缩回了手。

他那个小动作让彼得很受伤，他不知道自己到底出了什么问题，让昆汀这么害怕他。

彼得从地上挣扎着站了起来，他试图对着昆汀笑，可是他笑不出来，他只是哽咽着说道：“对不起，我走了。”

昆汀追了两步上来，把外套脱下来给他，彼得却没有接。

他不应该再麻烦昆汀了，他不知道自己哪里坏掉了，但是他知道一定是可怕的事情。

昆汀在他身后喊他：“喂！小子！喂！”

彼得拔腿就跑。

他的头痛得厉害，可能是药的副作用，可能是他生病了，他不知道。

昆汀在他后面追他，他冲了上来，一把拉住了彼得，抱住了他，说道：“对不起，对不起，我不该赶你出来的……”

彼得试图挣脱他，昆汀的力气很大，他抚摸着彼得的头发，轻拍着他的后背，柔声说道：“好了，没事了……”

彼得忽然崩溃地在他怀里哭了起来。

昆汀安抚着他，在他耳边轻声说道：“对不起，别哭了……”

彼得难受地抱住了他，他像个害怕被人丢弃的小动物似的哽咽着：“别再丢下我了，求你了。”

别再丢下我一个人了……

昆汀抱着他，他把外套脱下来盖在彼得身上，把他拉进温暖的怀里。

然后，雪夜的月亮地里，他的脸上露出了近乎诡异的笑容，那笑容里带着赢得什么的傲慢。

他拍着彼得的头，柔声说道：“乖孩子。”

  



	4. 幽禁4

深夜。

房间里响起了窸窣的声音。

昆汀猛地从床上坐起。

暗夜里，彼得那不高的小身板站在他窗前，几乎蜷缩成一团。

昆汀伸手开了灯，看着抱着头在他窗边蜷缩着的彼得，把手放在他微微颤抖的肩膀上，轻声问道：“怎么了？”

彼得抬起眼睛，那双带着孩子气的眼睛通红了，眼泪都在里面打转。

他脆弱地仰头看向昆汀，小声问道：“我是不是一个怪物？”

昆汀下了床，在他身边坐下，把他揽进怀里，拍着他的头轻声说道：“怎么会呢？”

这个动静惊醒了昆汀的狗，那只叼着死猫的狗嗅了嗅彼得身上的气息，在他旁边卧下。

见彼得的状态不对，昆汀伸手探了探他的额头，那里正烫得不像话。

昆汀说：“你发烧了，我去给你找点药来。”

他刚站起身，就听到身后的彼得哆嗦着说道：“我想起来了。”

昆汀的身影僵了一下。

他的手攥成了拳头，没有转过身，问道：“你想起来什么了？”

彼得把头埋在膝盖里小声啜泣：“那辆车，那辆出了车祸的车，是我的蛛网缠住了它的轮胎。我眼睁睁看着它在我面前翻了车，我却无动于衷，我没有去救人，没有呼救，我只是冷漠地看着。我就是那个凶手。”

昆汀紧握的手松开了。

他笑了一下，回过身去，说道：“傻孩子，你说什么呢？”

彼得甚至不敢抬起头，他怕坏了，高烧让他的意识不清，他的精神乱成一团，他身体的机能下降得厉害，他却不知道为什么。

昆汀再次在他身边坐下，拦住了他的肩膀，柔声说道：“你是被车撞伤的那一个。车祸让你的记忆出现了问题，你的大脑受到了创伤，出现了很多幻觉，这是正常的。”

彼得哄着眼睛看他，哽咽着问道：“真的吗？”

昆汀把头轻轻地抵在他的额头上，深深地望着他的眼睛，问道：“你相信我吗？”

彼得注视着他的眼睛，那双美丽得几乎能令人溺死在其中的眼睛，他失神地点了点头。

昆汀说道：“我就是那场车祸的目击者，相信我，没有任何人死亡，也没有你说的那种情况，你是出现幻觉了。你乖乖坐在这里，我去给你找药，好吗？”

彼得这才低下头，乖巧地点了点头。

昆汀微微抬起头，在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下，说道：“听话。”

彼得越来越向后缩，直到他彻底躲在角落里，他像只躲在角落里受伤的小动物。

很快，昆汀把热水和药拿来了，说道：“吃了吧，吃完之后好好睡一觉。”

他说完，正要起身离开，彼得却忽然抓住了他的袖子。

他回过头，那个少年的眼睛里带着恐惧——对他自身罪行的恐惧，他的手死死抓住昆汀的袖口，仿佛他是他的救命稻草似的，一旦抓紧了就不敢放开手。

“贝克先生。”彼得的声音小得像个做错了事的孩童。

他怯怯地看着面前温柔的人，那颗从不要求什么的心里陡升起贪婪，以至于他甚至开口问道：“我很害怕，我可以留下吗？”

昆汀看他的眼神很奇怪。

彼得说不上那到底是什么样的目光。

他的脸上一点点露出笑容，仿佛是对什么事情志在必得似的。

昆汀伸手抚摸彼得的脸颊，手指在他的发烫的嘴唇上流连，轻声说道：“当然可以，我的小家伙。”

昆汀关了灯，把他的少年抱在怀里，安抚地轻轻整理着他的头发，柔声说道：“我会保护你的。不用怕，我会保护你的。”

药物的作用很快就上来了，彼得的眼皮渐渐沉重，那一瞬间他有一种奇异的感觉，他被环绕在昆汀的气息里，他很安全。

昆汀借着月色，看着怀里少年沉稳的睡颜，他的手指尖轻轻刮过彼得的脸颊，发烧的孩子身上的温度简直烫人，可是他却更深地把他拥入怀里。

我的小英雄，我举世无双的珍宝，我今生命中注定的死敌。

请就在这里安眠吧。

昆汀轻柔地亲吻着彼得的额头。

他知道外面的世界已经疯了，全世界都在疯狂得寻找他们昔日的小英雄，他们谁也想不到吧，那个孩子啊，正因为他昔日的善举而感到恐惧，乃至于绝望到了投入他死敌的怀里。

昆汀轻声说道：“我不会再让别人把你抢走了。”

他用近乎偏执的迷恋的眼神深深望着怀里熟睡的少年，他的手指轻轻抚摸着他的嘴唇，仿佛撕扯着飘零的花瓣。

再也——不会了。


	5. 幽禁5

【小的时候我在商店喜欢上一个美丽的瓷器。】

【我的父亲以它的价格昂贵为由拒绝了我，我站在橱窗前，日复一日地看着它，心里升起贪婪的欲望，直到有一天，它将被别人买走。】

【于是我冲进了商店，亲手打碎了它。】

“彼得，你在看什么？”昆汀的声音远远地传了过来。

彼得身边堆着一摞箱子，他手里拿着本满是灰尘的日记，说道：“我好像发现你的秘密了。”

他说着，笑着将那本日记信手翻着，手指停留在最后一页的素描上 。

等一下，那是画得他本人吗？

彼得皱着眉，看着上面自己的肖像，一瞬间有点失神。

这时，脚步声在走廊里响起，彼得慌忙合上了日记。

昆汀走了进来，手上带着洗碗的手套，问道：“你发现什么宝贝了？”

彼得勉强地笑了笑，把日记藏在身后，随手抽出盒子里的一张照片，说道：“我发现你妻子的相片了。”

有那么一瞬间，彼得觉得昆汀脸上的神情很茫然。

昆汀走了过来，问道：“是吗？我看看。”

彼得把日记藏进抽屉，把照片递了过来。

昆汀看了一眼那张黑白照片上的美人，无奈地苦笑了一下，把照片塞回彼得手里：“这是我母亲。”

彼得翻了一下照片，看见背后写的日期，确实是很多年前的相片了。

昆汀走了之后，他不知道为什么竟然松了口气。

彼得看了一眼自己手里的日记，又看看楼下正在忙着洗碗的昆汀，欲言又止地犹豫了片刻，最后还是把日记丢进了柜子。

彼得看了一眼昆汀的房间。

两床被子，两个枕头。

他无论什么东西都是配套的，这让彼得不得不想到，他是和另一个人一起生活的。

可是这两天彼得转遍了屋子，却从来没有在这里发现过女性的衣服，哪怕是女性的任何东西，都没有。

或许昆汀和他的妻子分居了，这也是为什么他不愿意圣诞节探望她的原因。

中午吃饭的时候，彼得用叉子戳着碗里的沙拉，头也不抬地问道：“圣诞节的假期马上就要过去了。”

昆汀吃着东西点了点头。

彼得又问道：“贝克太太是不是快回来了？”

昆汀的动作滞了一下。

彼得头也不抬地说道：“我住在这里好久了，却一点她的影子也没见到，你们之间是不是出问题了？”

昆汀阴沉沉地抬起头看向他，问道：“怎么，现在轮到一个没有感情经验的小屁孩来给我处理婚姻问题了吗？”

彼得小声说道：“我不是小屁孩。”

昆汀猛地将叉子丢在了碗里。

“把桌子收拾干净。”他站了起来，用命令的语气说道。

他说完，起身上楼，没走两步又倒退回来，几乎咆哮的对着彼得说道：“她今天晚上就会回来，就今天。”

彼得从始至终没有抬头。

不知道为什么，他心里很难受。

他明明知道，昆汀救了他，还收留了他，对他已经是很好了。

可是他那颗无所求的心里却升起贪婪来，他不仅想得到帮助，他甚至对一个已婚的人产生了不应得的觊觎。

彼得知道自己这么做是不好的，可是昆汀口口声声说着他有妻子，这个家里缺压根没有他妻子存在过的痕迹，不要说是痕迹了，甚至是一点点可能性都没有，彼得认定昆汀在说谎，可是他不知道昆汀为什么要撒这个谎。

或许他们离婚了，但是他不想提起；或许她去世了，他一直不愿意承认。

再或许，他只是不想承认自己这个年纪还未婚。

彼得不知道自己为什么要想这么多。

昆汀说有，他就应该相信，他不知道自己为什么非要去怀疑。

或许，或许，从内心的最深处，他希望昆汀没有妻子。

这个想法让他感到罪恶不堪，他怎么会想这样的事情，彼得甚至怀疑自己的脑子出了问题。

他站起身去洗碗，却手一抖，摔碎了盘子。

他想去收盘子，反而被割伤了手指。

彼得盯着自己手上的血看，他的皮肤竟然那么脆弱，好像他的超能力一夜之间消失干净了。

昆汀从楼上冲了下来，一把抓住彼得流血的手， 发怒地问道：“你到底想做什么？”

彼得下意识道歉：“对不起……”

昆汀给他找了绷带来包扎，可是不知道为什么，彼得就是对他感到生气，他推开了昆汀，自顾自给自己伤口包扎。

昆汀皱眉问道：“你怎么了？”

彼得低着头，绑着带子，忽然问道：“你妻子以前的姓是什么？”

昆汀愣了一下。

彼得抬起眼睛，那双带着孩子气的眼睛里带着怨恨和固执，他又问道：“她叫什么？她的名字是什么？”

昆汀结巴了一下，才说道：“莉莉，莉莉·凯尔。我不知道你在发什么脾气，你完全可以等她来了之后亲自问她……”

他看着彼得的脸，发现彼得躲开了他的目光。

昆汀转过去看他的脸，说道：“你在生气？”

彼得推开了他，无声地向房间的另一头走去。

他不想去质疑什么了，他还是头一次见到有人被问及妻子的名字，还要愣一下才能想起来的。

他走向了门口，他在这里几乎都要喘不上气了。

彼得拧开门把手的那一刻，昆汀猛地跳起来，在他身后怒吼了一句：“你做什么？你站住。”

彼得说道：“我给你添了足够多的麻烦了，我走了，我不再给你惹事——”

他还没来得及走出去，就猛地被昆汀拎住了领子，一把扯回了房间。

昆汀手上的力道大的几乎惊人，他拎住彼得的领子，狠狠将他甩在了门上，死死抵住了门，抬手上了锁。

他掐着彼得的脖子，咬牙一字一句地说道：“你哪儿都别想去。”

彼得挣扎了一下，昆汀掐得太紧了，他喘不过气来。

昆汀久久地望着他闪躲的眼睛。

那愤怒、偏执、几近发狂的眼睛里，忽然浮现出了奇怪的笑意。

昆汀死死扼住彼得的咽喉，眼睛盯紧了他的眸子，微微向前倾身，在他耳边带着笑意哑声说道：“或许在她回来之前……”

“我们应该做点别的事情。”

昆汀手上的力道加大，死死把彼得压在上了锁的门上，仿佛恨不得将他碾碎似的。

看着彼得慌张惊恐的眼睛，他露出了从容的笑容：

“如果你足够聪明的话——那就最好不要发出太大的声音。毕竟，你不希望这件事传出去吧？”


	6. Chapter 6

“放开我。”彼得挣扎着说道。

昆汀看着他发红的眼睛，听着那带有哭腔的声音从耳边响起，心想他简直一点威慑力也没有。

他的手抚摸着彼得的脖子，仿佛抚摸着一只慌张的小动物，他凑近了彼得，轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇，彼得却慌张地把他推开了。

而这个动作彻底激怒了昆汀。

他已经不在乎那个被他编造出来的“妻子”今天晚上到底会不会回来了，他也不在乎谎言是否会被拆穿了。

他只是把彼得圈在他的怀里，问道：“如果我也放弃你，你会怎样？”

彼得哆嗦了一下。

昆汀笑着说道：“你搞清楚，你没有朋友，没有家人，没有任何愿意帮你的人。如果这件事传出去，或者是说，我把这件事传出去，你能想到当你回到学校，别人会怎么看待你吗？”

他几近恶毒地看着他的小英雄：“主动向一个已婚之人投怀送抱，在我怀里哭着诱惑我，你在这里住了这么久，你觉得你还甩得干净吗？”

昆汀抚摸着彼得鬓角的碎发，冷笑着轻声说道：“我的小英雄，别傻了，你无处可去了。”

那一刻彼得仿佛不认得昆汀了。

那个对他伸出援手、温柔、口口声声说着要保护他的人，现在正在极尽所能地羞辱他。

昆汀压着他，低头在门上吻他，彼得的身体僵直，他不敢动，不敢出神，不敢反抗。

他仿佛彻底被人击溃了，他连一点反应都没有了。

除了昆汀进入他的时候。

昆汀的手掐在他的脖子上，狠狠把他按在墙上，在他身后轻声说道：“不要抖。”

他的动作太狠了，彼得哽咽着颤抖了起来，陌生的疼痛一瞬间贯穿了他，他从来不知道性这么令人痛苦，这么可怕。

彼得的眼泪抑制不住地掉了下来。

这时，昆汀忽然抱住了他，彼得挣扎了一下，他反而抱得更紧了。

昆汀轻柔地亲吻着他的头发和脖子，问道：“你在害怕吗？”

然后，他又说道：“转过头来。”

彼得把头顶在门上，没有动。

昆汀笑着说道：“转过来嘛，给你看的秘密。”

彼得抑制不住好奇，他刚刚试着回头，昆汀就按住了他的下巴，吻住了他。

他的吻缠绵而又温柔，与此同时又藏着一种极深的控制欲，让人喘不过气来。

彼得不想再被他打动了，他试图闭上嘴，可是昆汀却更深得吻了进来，他把彼得死死圈在怀里，享受着他每一次的颤抖和战栗，他的手指玩笑似的拂过彼得的身体，轻声说道：“相信我，你会享受这一切的。”

他仅仅是动了一下，彼得猛地惊恐地睁大了眼睛，痛苦地挣扎着喊道：“别！”

昆汀笑了，彼得越慌，他越发更加深入地进入着他，即便是他哭着挣扎，试图推开他，又试图逃开，他按住彼得的后颈把他死死压在门边上，另一只手掐住他的腰，他手指触碰到的每一个地方都在发抖。

生涩痛苦的阶段很快就过去了，彼得能感受到那种奇异的感觉袭击了他，他的呼吸开始加促了，他不知道昆汀到底碰到了哪里，他对此还一无所知，唯一能做的就是咬紧了嘴唇，生怕哀求的声音从齿缝间露出。

——如果你足够聪明的话。

——那就最好不要发出太大的声音。

——毕竟，你不希望这件事传出去吧？

就在咬紧牙关试图隐藏自己的感受的时候，昆汀的手忽然一路向下，抚摸着他的肚脐，然后在触碰向那之下的东西，轻声说道：“你硬了。”

彼得猛地惊觉，那一刻那种可怕的羞耻感几乎能把他杀死。

昆汀的声音很低，他的语调仿佛是有人在轻声歌唱似的，那奇异的曲调令人惊奇。

昆汀舔舐着他的耳朵，轻声说道：“我的小英雄……”

“他的心里藏着不可说的欲望，他不是他想象中那个十全十美的完人，他有说不出口的肮脏又下流的念头，他诱惑了他所憎恨的罪犯，并且为之羞耻……”

他忽然很深得顶入彼得的身体，精准地顶在那最令他颤抖的地方上，

看着彼得的身体忽然蜷缩成一团，他继续说道：

“却为之欢愉。”


End file.
